


POTUS

by kethni



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: Sue was not a woman to dwell on the past. She did not countenance regret although she was not immune to bitterness. If she hadn’t seen Kent on the news with Jonah, she might not have thought about him. Why would she? He was hardly the only man with whom she had spent time.Hardly the only man she remembered with desire. But possibly the only one she remembered with affection. Sue would not claim to be a warm woman, or an affectionate one. She found the idea deeply embarrassing.





	POTUS

**Author's Note:**

> Since Sue was originally supposed to be in season six I wondered about the role that she would play.

 

She celebrated her divorce in a rather nice bar. Her, a handful of friends, and her sister. She picked up a reasonably attractive man in a five-hundred-dollar suit and a Yale tie, and had sex with him in the disabled toilet.

The sex was mediocre. He grunted and sweated. When he came, he wailed, “mommy.”

God, it was pathetic. Everywhere she looked she saw boys masquerading as men. Petty, immature, selfish. She’d had enough of that with Sean.

She returned to the table and sipped the drink that her sister had bought her. There was a television on one of the walls. The sound was turned down but she saw Jonah Ryan being interviewed. Congressman Ryan. If there were ever a _perfect_ example of a boy masquerading as a man, it was Jonah Ryan. “Boy” was probably too complimentary. He was a toddler, at best.

Normally, she would pay little or no attention to Jonah, but something about the scene caught her attention. _Someone_ caught her attention.

That horrible brown suit that he only wore when he was feeling down. She loathed that suit. Loathed the way it leeched the colour from his face. Loathed what it said about his state of mind.

What was he doing with Jonah? Dear God, surely, he couldn’t be _working_ for Jonah? He had to have more self-respect than that. But he’d worked for Selina, despite having very little regard for her ability or her policies.

Someone else might have admitted that line of thought was hypocritical. She did not.

She did admit, only to herself, a pang of pity at the misery she was sure he was suffering. Working for Jonah had to be completely humiliating. He had to be desperate. He had his mother’s care to pay for. Doubtless that would be the motivation.

Kent had _issues_ with women. Not the way that most men she knew had issues. He had no problem with consent. He certainly didn’t believe he was entitled to women he found attractive. His issues were, if anything, the opposite. He respected too much. Valued too highly.

Loved too deeply.   

That thought was momentary. She pushed it away reflexively as soon as she felt the weight of it. Kent was, despite all appearances to the contrary, a romantic.

Sue was not. She had told Kent this on their first date, when she took him to a local winery. They had a tour, a tasting, and then ate the selection of meats, cheeses, olives, and vegetables while they drank wine and flirted.

She found Kent more pleasant company than she expected, more self-conscious, and much more charming. So, after they had finished their picnic, Sue took Kent to her apartment and to her bed.

Sue was not a woman to dwell on the past. She did not countenance regret although she was not immune to bitterness. If she hadn’t seen Kent on the news with Jonah, she might not have thought about him. Why would she? He was hardly the only man with whom she had spent time. 

Hardly the only man she remembered with desire. But possibly the only one she remembered with affection. Sue would not claim to be a warm woman, or an affectionate one. She found the idea deeply embarrassing.

***

Selina Meyer had been a challenging employer. Laura Montez was significantly more simple. She was calmer and generally less concerned with what other people thought.

Except when it came to Selina. Just hearing that Selina Meyer was going here or doing that was enough to send Montez scurrying to do the same, bigger and better. Hence a sudden trip to Georgia in the middle of their election.

Sue enjoyed travelling, although travelling for work rarely gave her enough time to soak in the culture and appreciate the landmarks.

Georgia was rather too cold for Sue’s preferences. She was rarely warm enough, except for the infamous D.C. summers which were, of course, too warm. Then there were the looks and excited comments. People pointed and asked her to pose for photographs.

Her research had led her to expect this. It was still… jarring. Sue expected admiration and demanded respect. She expected it to be based on her intelligence and her ability, not her appearance. She found it made her reluctant to travel far from the embassy. Instead, she took a cab to the hotel where the various congressmen on their junkets were staying. It was a relief to walk into the lobby and be ignored by the press of people. From the flow of the crowd it appeared that the majority of them were leaving the hotel for the evening. That was fine by Sue. She was in no mood for fighting off roaming hands or dealing with drunken ramblings. All she wanted was to sit in a corner quietly, nursing a drink.

She was doing that when she heard Ben’s voice. Sue leaned in her seat and scanned the bar. Ben was by the door, talking to Kent. He was wearing a coat and scarf. Kent was just in a suit. As she watched, Ben wandered off, presumably out of the hotel. Kent came inside and went to the bar to order. Sue smiled as he waved off the expensive prostitute who immediate approached him.

Sue gestured to the server. ‘Put that gentleman’s drink on my bill.’

‘Yes, Ma’am.’

She watched his shoulders slump as the drink was poured, as he began to relax. He took out his wallet to pay, and looked nervous when the bartender pointed in her direction.

He relaxed when he realised who it was. He saluted her with his drink, but he didn’t stand up.

Sue gestured at him to join her and he hesitated.

Hesitated.

It had been a while since they’d last seen each other, but she had thought they had been on friendly terms. She knew that she’d upset him, once or twice, by mentioning Sean. But that had been months before Selina left the White House.

Kent joined her at her table. Every syllable of his body large screamed discomfort.

‘It’s been a while,’ he said.

Sue nodded. ‘I texted on your birthday. You didn’t reply.’

‘I said thank you,’ he protested.

Sue sipped her drink. ‘That was literally all you said.’

He looked away. ‘How, oh, how’s Sean?’

‘I wouldn’t know,’ she said crisply. ‘We’re divorced.’

Kent blinked. ‘I’m sorry to hear that.’

‘Are you?’

It was meant to be teasing and flirtatious, but he nodded. ‘It’s always saddening when a relationship ends.’

‘I wasn’t sad,’ Sue said.

He played with his glass. ‘How are you finding Georgia?’ he asked.

‘Cold, she said. ‘Why are acting as if you have no idea how to talk to me?’

‘I never had any idea how to talk to you,’ Kent said, surprised. ‘I used to find the anxiety a sign of my excitement at being near you. Now it merely makes me anxious.’

Sue crossed her legs. ‘I buy you a drink and you attempt to make me feel foolish.’

He shook his head. ‘It took me a long time to get over you. I suppose I’m a little sore about it.’

Sue shifted in her chair. ‘I had to get over you too.’

Kent snorted. ‘You got married within six months.’

‘To entirely the wrong man,’ Sue said. ‘We were separated within eighteen months.’

Kent winced. ‘We’re a pair, aren’t we?’

‘Evidently.’

She saw him realise the accidental double meaning. He opened his mouth to argue... but didn’t.

‘Are you dating anyone?’ Sue asked.

He shook his head. ‘I’ve been out a couple of times but I’m very busy. Under a lot of stress.’

Sue nodded as if she didn’t know exactly what that meant. She put her hand over his. ‘Shall we go up to your room and get re-acquainted?’

‘Do you mean –’

‘I mean sex,’ she said. ‘Shall we go to your room and have sex?’

‘Yes, please,’ Kent said.

***

Sue was tempted to turn on the television or the radio. Something that would make it obvious to Mike exactly why Kent wouldn’t let him in the room. She didn’t put the television or radio on, Kent would be embarrassed, but she was tempted.

‘You’re stern and manly,’ she said, when he finally shooed Mike away.

‘I feel very manly standing here in my tiny bathrobe,’ he grumbled.

‘Then come lie down instead,’ Sue suggested. ‘I want to tug on your chest hair.’

‘That hurts,’ he said, but he lay down beside her.

Sue rolled onto her side. ‘How long are you here for?’

‘A few days,’ he said. ‘Until the election.’

‘I should sneak you into the embassy,’ she said.

He smiled slightly. ‘For what possible purpose?’

‘To show off my lover and scandalise the president.’

Kent smiled again. ‘Ah. Naturally.’

They didn’t discuss why they kept things so secretive. Perhaps it was because their breakup had been so public. Arguments at work. The memory of it made Sue tense her stomach. She and Sean never argued the way that she and Kent had. She and Sean had sniped and made passive-aggressive comments. Sean called her cold. An emotional vampire trying to leech from him.

‘What’s wrong?’ Kent asked, kissing the nape of her neck.

‘Nothing,’ she said, straightening up. She moved her hair so that he could continue to her shoulders. ‘What time is your flight back?’

‘Eleven’, he said. He touched her face. ‘You don’t have to tell me, but I’d rather you didn’t lie right to my face.’

Sue raised her eyebrow. ‘Next time I’ll turn my back.’

‘Very amusing.’

‘It must be tiresome flying commercial when you’ve flown on Air Force One.’

‘It’s not the worst thing about working for Jonah,’ he said dryly. ‘Why do you ask?’

‘You can’t be happy.’

Kent shrugged. ‘Too many scandals and the stink of failure. I could have taken early retirement but that’s not me. I need to work. I need to keep busy.’

Sue straightened his tie. ‘We’ll find you something else.’

‘Will _we_?’

She didn’t immediately understand the emphasis, or why he was looking at her the way he was. Then she thought about what she’d said, and she nodded.

‘Yes,’ she said. ‘ _We_ will.’

***

‘Kiss Ben Cafferty, kill Jonah Ryan, marry Kent Davison,’ Candi said.

Sue raised her eyebrows. Laura Montez rolled her eyes and pretended she wasn’t listening.

‘What?’ John Corbin, Laura’s bagman, asked. ‘You’d kill the youngest one and marry the oldest one?’

‘Ben is older than Kent,’ Sue said. ‘He dyes his hair.’

‘Obviously you’ve never spoken to Congressman Ryan,’ Corbin said. ‘Or you’d kill him too.’

‘You don’t need to talk to him to make out with him!’

Candi gagged. ‘I would rather make out with my dog.’

‘You know, your dog is quite attractive,’ Alejandro Montez said.

Laura shot him an amused glance. ‘Sue, you know all three gentlemen. Do you believe that Candi is being unfair to Mr Ryan?’

Sue paused in her work. ‘She is not. Congressman Ryan has little to endear himself to anyone and does not improve an better acquaintance. He is younger, certainly, but he takes little care of himself and makes no attempt to educate himself. Mr Davison is healthier, Mr Cafferty has more social skills, and they are both vastly more intelligent.’

‘Cafferty has social skills?’ Corbin asked.

‘He’s a short, balding guy who looks like a potato but has been married... three, four times?’ Alejandro Montez said. ‘He’s not rich or powerful enough to do that without being able to turn on the charm.’

There was a delicate art to turning a vacation romance into something else. Even if the “vacation” had been for work. Sue had every intention of contacting Kent, she knew he would be uneasy to make the first move, but it was vital not to appear needy or desperate. The tone of any introductory message had to be carefully calibrated.

**_There is a rumour that you have been sending Jonah on dates. Is it true?_ **

The answer came within ten minutes.

**_Yes. It was a disaster. Not even the desperate souls haunting dating apps and website could be persuaded to tolerate him_**.

Sue smiled to herself. She imagined that Kent approached finding Jonah a date with all the seriousness and dedication he applied to polling a new policy or legislation.

She raised an eyebrow when her cell chimed again.

**_Perhaps we could get together and discuss something completely different?_ **

‘Something good?’ Candi asked.

Sue looked up. ‘The rumour surrounding Congressman Ryan desperately seeking dates is true.’

Candi sniffed. ‘Desperate is right. Oh God, did you see Amy Brookheimer playing the good little fiancée when her boyfriend flashed that cop? Hold my hair back, I’m gonna puke!’

‘Amy doesn’t have a fiancée,’ Sue predicted. ‘She has a candidate. If Buddy loses the election he will immediately lose her.’

‘Harsh,’ Candi said. ‘I like it. Why should she stand by some loser?’

‘Indeed.’ Sue picked up her cell. ‘Do you think that’s long enough to make him wait?’

Candi grinned. ‘Someone ask you on a date?’

‘Yes, although he hasn’t specified the nature or timing.’

‘It’s long enough. You know how fragile men are.’

Sue nodded. ‘Even the ones who seem strong and masculine.’

Candi waved her hand. ‘They are the worst.’

Sue began texting her reply.

**_I have jai alai at six. Perhaps after that._ **

‘Different guy to the one you were banging in Georgia?’ Candi asked.

‘Same one,’ Sue said.

‘I hope you’re not settling down. I rely on you for stories of wild sexual exploits,’ Candi said.

***

They had dinner at a tiny little restaurant with menus entirely in French and no prices. They had a bottle of wine, ate tiny artfully created dishes, and played footsie under the table. Sue smiled slightly when he caught her hand with his fingertips, and pretended that it was accidental.

‘Why are we pretending that we’re flirtatious teenagers?’ Sue asked, running her toes across his foot.

‘Because it’s fun,’ Kent said.

‘Ah,’ she said wisely. ‘I wasn’t aware that you did “fun.” Is it a new interest of yours?’

He smiled at that. ‘I always enjoy trying new things.’

Sue rested her chin in her hands. ‘I’m not a new thing.’

‘You’re not any kind of a thing.’

‘Are you sure you wouldn’t find a new conquest more exciting?’

Kent laughed, but there was an edge of sadness to it. ‘Now you’re making fun of me.’

‘Teasing you.’

He played with his glass of wine. ‘Am I boring you already?’

He said quite lightly, but she heard the undertone.

‘It’s affectionate,’ she said, more sharply than she intended.

‘Ben says far worse to you.’

He looked down at his plate. ‘When we were dating before, the first sign of your disengagement was that you began to pick at everything I did and said. “Affection” was the last thing on your mind.’

‘I didn’t mean to bully you,’ she said stiffly.

Kent looked at her. ‘I was irritating you. I was boring you. I kept trying to fix the problem but... If that happens this time, please tell me isn’t working for you.’

Sue’s lips twitched. ‘I wasn’t bored or irritated.’ she said stiffly.

‘Sue –’

‘I was... uncomfortable,’ she said. ‘Things were moving too quickly. I wanted some space.’

She didn’t think that he believed her. But he nodded.

‘Okay. If _that_ happens would you please tell me?’

‘I’m not entirely comfortable with that,’ she said.

Kent toyed with his tie. ‘Let me put it another way: it’s a deal-breaker for me. I care about you a lot, Sue, and I can’t go through that again.’

Sue set her shoulders. ‘You’ve ruined the evening.’

‘You’re changing the subject,’ he said mildly.

‘I’m extremely embarrassed.’

Kent took her hand. ‘Let’s talk about something else then. Did you see that Buddy Calhoun has quit the gubernatorial race?’

Sue nodded. ‘Amy has left him. Where do you imagine she’ll go?’

‘She’ll always return to Selina,’ Kent said. ‘At least in the short term. She’ll need a candidate to champion.’

‘I agree. She’s as bad as Ben when it comes to obsessing about work.’ Sue pulled a face. ‘Neither of them has anything approaching a live outside of it.’

‘Ben has a wife and children.’ Kent said. ‘Admittedly he seems only intermittently aware of the fact.’

Sue crossed her legs. ‘You have a lot of interests.’

‘I like to keep busy.’

‘Are you still riding with the club?’ she asked, smiling.

‘I’m the treasurer.’

‘Congratulations.’ She looked at him over her glass. ‘Have you ever tried playing jai-alai?’

He thought about it. ‘Baseball, fat ball, basketball, polo, target shooting, archery, but no jai-alai. I’d like to try.’

‘Polo on a horse or in the water?’ she asked.

‘Horse.’ He shrugged. ‘I didn’t enjoy it. I find horses too easily agitated and, additionally, I hurt my shoulder.’

‘Did someone kiss it better?’ Sue asked.

Kent leaned back in his chair. ‘Not at the time, but it’s never too late.’

***

‘Since when do you smoke?’ Sue asked, walking towards the shelter.

‘I thought I’d try it but it’s not doing anything but making me cough,’ Amy complained.

‘Outside a hospital is a perverse location to begin,’ Sue said, handing over the small bag of things Amy had asked for.

‘Selina and Gary had heart attacks,’ Amy said.

‘Both of them?’

Amy sucked in smoke, turned green, and choked it out. ‘Selina had heard hers a few days ago but we didn’t realise. When Gary had heard he had his. Keeled over. Fucking drama queen.’ Amy crushed at the cigarette. ‘He’s only thirty-nine, do you believe that?’

‘No,’ Sue said. ‘I don’t.’

‘Me either.’

‘Selina takes little care of herself,’ Sue said. ‘She relies on surgeries to correct the obvious signs of poor diet, little sleep, and no exercise.’

‘Gary’s no fucking better,’ Amy said.

‘Are you?’ Sue asked pointedly.

‘I threw the cigarette away,’ Amy grumbled.

‘I thought you were muttering about getting your eggs frozen. DNA damage won’t help that.’

Amy pulled a face. ‘You done?’

‘Yes.’

Amy folded her arms. ‘Richard is technically senior to me. Can you believe that?’

Sue shrugged. ‘Yes. Ben and Kent are working for Jonah.’

Amy shuddered. ‘He offered me a job.’

‘As what, office concubine?’

‘I’d rather fuck Ben,’ Amy said, and paused to think also it. ‘I would fuck Ben.’

Sue gave her a sideways look. ‘Ben?’

‘Don’t give me that face! You fucked Kent a bunch of times.’

Sue pushed back her hair. ‘Kent’s not married, he hasn’t had a bunch of heart attacks, and he does it have children.’

‘As far as you know.’ Amy looked Sue up and down. ‘You’re back together, huh?’

‘We’re taking things slowly,’ Sue said. ‘We’re not rushing into a serious relationship.’

‘Translation: you don’t wanna got cold feet again.’

Sue narrowed her eyes. ‘I didn’t get cold feet.’

‘Okay, whatever, ‘Amy said. ‘You didn’t go way too fast with Kent, freak out, dump him, date and marry up your ex on the rebound, and get divorced almost immediately.’

‘I refuse to be lectured by a woman who stood by her fiancée when he exposed himself to a female police officer, but abandoned him when he left the gubernatorial race.’

Amy shrugged. ‘The sex was shit anyway.’

Sue smirked. ‘The sex with Kent is excellent.’

‘Yeah, I had the room next to his during the New York trip,’ Amy said sourly. ‘You wouldn’t shit up.’

***

A few calls here and there excited interest in Selina as a supreme court judge, distracted attention from the possibility of Hughes, who who remained a long-shot with mouth-watering odds. Kent placed a few careful bets here and there, which paid off handsomely when President Montez appointed Hughes. The idea that Selina ever had a chance was ridiculous.

It shouldn’t have surprised Sue that Selina was so utterly blind to reality, yet it did. It shouldn’t have surprised Amy that Selina wouldn’t get it, but it did, given the way she shrieked down the telephone.

Kent was merely amused.

‘The woman is delusional,’ he said, as they walked along the sidewalk.

‘Her self-belief is rigid,’ Sue said. ‘And like anything rigid it cracks when placed under excess pressure.’

Kent caught her angers with his. ‘I’ve been invited to her portrait unveiling,’ he said. ‘Would you like to come?’

‘It’s the middle of the day. I’ll be working.’

‘So? Everyone else will be working too.’

She looked at him. Kent did not pout, or make poppy-eyes, or otherwise wrap up blatant manipulation as cuteness. But he did look hopeful. In a way that was worse.

‘Will Jonah be there?’ Sue asked.

‘Oh, Lord no,’ Kent said. ‘He’s not invited. He hasn’t realised yet.’

Sue surrendered to the hopeful expression. ‘Alright, ‘she said. ‘I’ll go. You may show me off.’

He smiled and nudged her shoulder with his. ‘You think that you’re teasing.’

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘You want to show me off?’

‘Not in a possessive, misogynistic way,’ he said quickly. ‘You’re an intelligent, articulate, and successful woman. Any man would be proud that you would be willing to spend time with him.’

Sue gave him a small nod. ‘That’s a good answer.’ She took his hand in hers.

‘Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?’ he asked tentatively.

‘Don’t be idiotic,’ Sue said, too surprised to be polite.

‘I work for the congressman most likely to forget to breathe,’ Kent said. ‘This morning he slept through a meeting with a potential major donor because he doesn’t understand Daylight Saving time.’

‘He doesn’t deserve you,’ Sue said. ‘That you weren’t fighting off offers after the inauguration is a scandal.’

She was surprised by his surprise.

‘Thank you,’ he said. ‘It has not been a good few months for my sense of self-worth.’

Sue stopped walking. Kent stopped a half second later. She put his hand to her chest.

‘You are not your job. Your work doesn’t define you. Your terrible work situation does not define you.’ She kissed him. ‘Now, take me home and screw me senseless.’

***

‘It must be love,’ Alejandro Montez said lightly.

‘Don’t tease,’ Laura scolded playfully. ‘Dining with the enemy is a serious business.’

‘Dating the enemy,’ Candi said.

‘I am dating neither Jonah Ryan nor Minority Leader Furlong,’ Sue said firmly.

‘You’re getting pretty serious about Kent if he’s taking you to dinner with the boss and his boss’s boss,’ Candi said.

Sue gave her a dark look. ‘I am not placing listening devices in Roger Furlong’s house.’

‘It could be worse,’ Laura said. ‘It could be Jonah Ryan’s house.’

‘He sleeps in his office,’ Sue said.

Laura raised her eyes. ‘In his office? Where was he living before he was elected?’

‘With his mommy,’ Sue said.

Candi gave an inward whistle. ‘Wow.’

‘He’s dating Sherman Tanz’s daughter?’ Laura asked. ‘We need to monitor that. Tanz has been looking to buy a congressman.’

‘He chose the worst one.’ Sue said. ‘Jonah trying to help can do as much damage as someone competent attempting to hinder.’

‘Good,’ Laura said. ‘Nothing Tanz is working towards can be good.’

***

Shawnee was going to be problematic. Kent had indicated this in a small way but he was typically low key. Sue, however, recognised Shawnee’s type. The type of woman born rich but in such a misogynistic atmosphere that she still thought she had to be the woman behind the man. Sue had no patience for that particular toxic blend of entitlement and self-pity. She was the woman behind no man, as was her mother, and grandmother.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ben giving her a bear hug and Joyce giving her air kisses.

‘We should meet up!’ Joyce said.

‘We _are_ meeting up,’ Ben said. ‘This is us, here, meeting up.’

Sue hadn’t met Will’s wife before. She was precisely as soggy and defeated as she would have expected. It was mildly disappointing. However, watching Roger Furlong unable to swear and pretending to be “peppy” was almost enough to counterbalance it.

They found their seats around the dinner table. It didn’t surprise Sue that Shawnee dragged Jonah up to sit at the head of the table next to Roger. She was quite happy to be at the bottom of the table. She wasn’t there to push an agenda, or support an agenda of Kent’s. Even when Jonah was making his own ham-handed attempt to squeeze Furlong for a better office, only Jonah and Shawnee cared. Joyce wasn’t really paying attention, Kent clearly was indifferent, and Ben was waiting for Furlong to crush Jonah.

Sue squeezed Kent’s thigh under the table. She ignored his surprised look. It was more fun to pretend that she wasn’t stroking his thigh and crotch. Until he crossed his legs, trapping her hand.

Sue gave him a look. He looked innocent, for a moment, and then uncrossed his legs. They both startled a little when Mrs Furlong stood up for the second time.

‘Something wrong, Mother?’ Furlong asked.

‘Just going to powder my nose, father,’ she said cheerfully.

Jonah cringed as she shot the door behind her, but Furlong had other things on his mind.

‘You two are fucking again, huh?’ Furlong cheerfully asked Sue.

‘It’s nice that you’re back in the dating pool after your divorce,’ Will said to her. ‘Good for you.’

‘Yes, we’re dating,’ Sue said dryly.

‘Nobody else will have him,’ Ben said.

‘It’s weird you work for the president,’ Shawnee said. ‘Seems like it would be against the rules.’

‘Oh yeah,’ Furlong said, wide-eyed. ‘Countries should definitely have rules about not being able to marry people of different politics, race, or religion. That is a great idea. You should tell lots of people about your great, original idea.’

Shawnee glowered at him as Sue turned to Kent.

‘Did he just defend me?’ she asked.

‘Possibly he merely wished to attack her,’ Kent suggested.

‘Ah.’

***

‘Call Kent! Call him! Make him stop this!’ Laura insisted.

‘I am calling him, Ma’am,’ Sue said. ‘I am sure he... Kent, you and Ben need to stop Jonah now. He and his idiots are going to cause a shutdown!’

There was a burst of obscenity from the cell, and then the line went dead. Sue looked at Laura.

‘They are on their way,’ Sue said.

‘What is he doing?’ Laura asked. ‘Why is he doing this?’

‘He is a petty child masquerading as an adult.’ Sue said. ‘A man with an ego both enormous and fragile. He expects adoration and finds only hatred.’ Sue raised his eyebrow. ‘Also, he is sulking that he is no invited to the Meyer portrait unveiling.’

Candi put her hand up. ‘He was asking me about that.’

‘I also,’ Laura said. ‘Fuck! He wouldn’t cause a shutdown to gratify his pathetic feelings of injured pride. Would he?’

‘He’s dating Shawnee Tanz,’ Candi said. ‘They might see this as a way to push through his prison reforms.’

Laura rolled her eyes. ‘They are not reforms. They are the opposite of reforms. I don’t even know what that word is.’

Sue’s cell rang. ‘It’s Kent,’ she said, picking it up. ‘Yes. Understood.’ She checked her watch. ‘Very well.’ She put her cell down and turned it off. ‘They were unable to prevent the shutdown.’

‘This is Selina Meyer’s fault.’ Laura said. ‘She didn’t invite him.’

‘She also made him a congressman,’ Sue said. ‘And she is the only person he didn’t pester for an invite.’

***

‘This is awkward,’ Kent said dryly, kissing Sue on the cheek.

‘Jonah’s idiots are cross-party,’ Sue said.

‘True, but I still work for the...’

‘Anal-prolapse-faced-chimpanzee,’ Ben suggested. ‘Hi Sue.’

‘Hello Ben.’

They followed her into the room for the unveiling.

‘Oh dear,’ Kent said. ‘This looks like my kids’ birthday parties,’ Ben observed. ‘Is there even booze or are we drinking Kool-Aid?’

‘There is,’ Sue said. ‘Don’t tell anyone else.’

‘Scout’s honour,’ Kent said. He looked tired and drawn.

Sue gave them both a scotch.

‘Gentlemen,’ Laura Montez said, strolling over.

They exchanged a look and chorused polite greetings, like schoolboys addressing the headmistress.

Kent put his drink down on the table. Ben kept a firm grip on his.

‘What are we going to do about this shutdown?’ Laura asked. ‘Don’t look so hesitant. Your party and my party are in agreement over the budget. The Libertonians are the rebels.’

‘I spoke to Ms Tanz,’ Kent said. ‘I hoped she might talk some sense in the congressman.’

‘She’s got his balls in his handbag.’ Ben said helpfully.

‘Unfortunately, while he did not consult her in his plan to cause a shutdown, she was very quick to see the possible advantages in using it as leverage,’ Kent continued as if Ben hadn’t spoken.

‘Candi said she thought Sherman Tanz might use this to push through his prison bill.’ Laura said. ‘You agree?’

‘You watch, they’ll be putting in a section on debtor’s prisons as we speak,’ Ben said.

‘Yes, but they have potentially misjudged their man,’ Kent said. ‘They are set on coolly taking advantage of a potentially disastrous situation but Congressman Ryan is erratic, emotional, and thin-skinned. As long as he remains in charge of the group there is no way of predicting what will happen.’

‘Negotiating with Jonah is like trying to persuade a drunk to stop smashing shit up,’ Ben said. ‘Maybe he will, or maybe he’ll piss on the floor and set fire to the ceiling.’

Laura sighed. ‘Is he really as stupid and irrational as everyone says?’

‘Ma’am, he’s trying to ban Daylight Saving because he couldn’t work out which way to adjust his watch,’ Kent said.

Laura looked at Ben, who nodded.

‘Oh, Jesus Christ,’ she said.

* * *

Kent kissed the nape of Sue’s neck. They were sat on the bed, Kent behind Sue, with his hands resting on her waist.

‘If we’re going to have a government shutdown then you and I should get time off,’ Sue complained.

‘We’re doomed to be considered essential,’ Kent murmured. ‘This time, anyway.’

Sue closed her eyes. ‘You’re essential because you and Ben are supposed to be convincing Jonah to stop the shutdown.’

‘We’re fighting against Sherman and Shawnee Tanz,’ Kent said. ‘We have had some small success in tamping down the most ridiculous demands.’

Sue reached up to stroke her fingers through his hair. ‘POTUS appreciated that you had him drop his demand to make all drug related crimes mandatory life sentences.’

‘Working with POTUS against my employer. I feel dirty.’

‘For the greater good,’ Sue said. ‘You’re the Hero that America Needs.’

Kent chuckled. ‘Oh good. I’ll fake my death with a nuclear bomb and we can run away to France together.’

Sue looked at him over her shoulder. ‘We need to go to work.’

‘Ugh.’ Kent dropped his forehead onto Sue’s shoulder. ‘Meet for lunch?

‘Aren’t you supposed to have a meeting with POTUS this morning?’

Kent looked up. ‘Jonah does. Will I see you then?’

‘Of course.’ She kissed his nose. ‘Don’t forget the party tonight.’

‘I thought that was a joke,’ Kent said, standing up.

‘You being my partner is not a joke.’

Kent looked at her. ‘You’ve never called me that before,’ he said quietly.

Sue stood up and moved to the door. ‘Don’t make a fuss over nothing.’

‘It’s not nothing,’ Kent said.

Sue pulled on her silk robe. ‘Go to work, Kent. I’ll see you later.’

***

It was a little unfair that there was an assumption in the West Wing that Jonah was a sexual predator. He was possibly guilty of sexual harassment in a clumsy, unconscious way, but certainly nothing more aggressive. He was annoying, not dangerous, and, although that shouldn’t be accepted, it didn’t demand that he not be allowed to be alone with a woman.

And then he accidentally threatened to rape POTUS. Or he promised not to. It was rather unclear.

Ben and Kent were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

‘Shouldn’t you be with Jonah?’ Sue asked rolling her asked.

‘He wants some time alone,’ Kent said, drying his eyes.

‘Why?’ Sue asked suspiciously.

‘Personal contemplation.’ Kent suggested.

‘He’s gonna crack one out,’ Ben said, making a jerking gesture at crotch level. ‘He thinks that he had a great meeting he’s feeling real masculine and powerful!’ Ben started giggling halfway through the sentence.

‘I need another job,’ Kent said.

‘You and me both,’ Ben said.

Kent’s phone chimed. He looked at it and frowned. ‘We’re wanted.’

‘Already? Jesus. No wonder Shawnee’s always so pissed,’ Ben said standing up.

‘He hasn’t even left the building, Minority Leader Furlong caught him leaving and… expressed his unhappiness,’ Kent said.

‘Good,’ Sue said. ‘Don’t forget the party tonight.’

***

Candi was not as bright as she thought she was, nonetheless, she was quite fun when she was drinking and relaxing. Sue was perfectly happy to go along to her anniversary party, among the chattering young blondes, provided she could show Kent off on her arm. He had a gravitas which the other women’s boyfriends and, even husbands, could not hope to match. He was also rather better at dealing with young women than might be expected. Certainly, he was better than most of the young men.

And, of course, he was currently made much more fascinating by working for Jonah, the administration’s bete noir, and the fact that he was working quietly to resolve the shutdown. Sue knew when he arrived at the restaurant, because heads turned and whispers broke out. She gave him a languid wave and he walked across to her.

‘You’re late,’ she said.

‘He fired Ben,’ Kent said.

Sue stared at him. ‘What?’

Kent snagged a drink. ‘He fired Ben in a fit of pique. I asked if I was fired too, but no luck.’ He drained his glass in one long gulp. ‘Furlong screaming at him has made him feel aggrieved and attacked. He’s not going to listen to reason. Even though Gillardi and the others are starting to get cold feet about it.’

‘So, what are we going to do about it?’

They turned around. Neither of them had seen Candi approach.

‘I have had some thoughts about that,’ he said cautiously. Alas, it’s nothing I can do.’

‘POTUS?’ Sue suggested.

‘Perhaps,’ Kent said. He lowered his voice. ‘Jonah’s ego will ensure he remains trenchant. However, if POTUS were to approach the other members of the group directly...’

‘Ooh,’ Candi said. ‘I like it. POTUS will too.’

‘But officially nobody would ever forgive you,’ Sue said, straightening his collar.

‘Me?’ Kent asked. ‘It’s got nothing to do with me.’

‘Gotcha,’ Candi said, winking. ‘It’s between us and the president.’

‘Congratulations.’ Kent said.’ By the way.’

‘Thank you!’ she started to turn away. ‘You should put a ring on Sue, before she gets bored.’

‘She’s gun shy,’ Kent said, surprised her.

‘Excuses, excuses,’ Candi said airily.

Sue took his hand and pulled him away to a corner.

‘No more work talk,’ he said, holding up his hand. ‘I promise.’

‘I’m not gun shy.’

He nodded. ‘Sure. Okay.’

‘Don’t patronise me.’ She realised that she had her arms folded defensively. She saw him take note when uncrossed them.

‘Would you prefer me to argue?’ Kent asked.

Sue narrowed her eyes. ‘No. I want you to admit that I’m right.’

Kent shook his head. ‘You’re not. I told you that I loved you and you went cold on me.’

Sue set her jaw. ‘That’s not what happened.’

‘Yes, it is,’ he said. ‘Therefore, I’m not making any first moves. I’m not going to risk pushing you further or faster than I’m you’re comfortable going.’

‘I am not –’

He kissed her before she could continue.

‘I’m all dressed up and surrounded by the enemy,’ he said. ‘If I’m going to be ritually sacrificed can we at least mingle a little bit first?’

***

Perhaps it was a little immature. Certainly, POTUS was conspicuous by her absence. Nonetheless, Sue felt a thrill of anticipation. The senior staff were crowded around the television watcher Jonah being interviewed and then...

It was beautiful. The confusion and bewilderment on his face as he realised that a deal had been done without him. Sue wished she could see Kent’s face, but he was at the studio with Jonah.

POTUS opened the door, and winced at the volume of the jeering and laughter.

‘How did he take it?’ she asked Sue.

‘He has stormed off the set,’ Sue said crisply.

Laura looked at her more closely. ‘Feels good, huh, when he’s made your lover feel so bad?’

‘It does,’ Sue said. ‘Though that’s unlikely to last. Congressman Ryan has been too distracted to campaign for re-election.’

Laura clucked her tongue. ‘We will have to do something special for Congressman Ryan. To celebrate ending the shutdown.’

Sue thought about it. ‘He’s obsessed with getting a “good” office. For some reason, he thinks a lower floor directly indicates an office’s desirability.’

Laura shrugged. ‘I’m sure we can look at that.’

‘What about Kent?’ Candi asked. ‘Be a shame to screw him over.’

‘He’s unconcerned with office space,’ Sue said. ‘Besides, he is awaiting his own inevitable firing with some impatience.’

‘Why doesn’t he quit?’ Laura asked.

‘Insurance,’ Candi guessed. ‘Am I right? He needs to be let go for his income insurance to kick in.’

Sue nodded. ‘He has financial commitments.’

‘Let us know if we can help,’ Laura said.

‘I’m sure we can rile Ryan up some,’ Candi agreed.

***

‘Wow,’ Candi said. ‘That’s what you wear to play sports?’

Kent had run all the way to tell Sue that Jonah had finally fired him. There was a puppyish excitement in his eyes that had missing for far too long.

‘Ignore her,’ Sue said to him. ‘You look utterly fuckable. If you wanted to have me over the desk I would quite amenable.’

Kent started to laugh.

‘I didn’t say I wouldn’t,’ Candi mumbled.

‘I’m afraid to ask what I’ve walked in on,’ Laura said.

Kent straightened up. ‘Madam President.’

‘Mr Davison,’ she said. ‘Those are… impressive shorts.’

‘I hate the modern baggy shorts,’ Sue said.

‘As do I,’ Laura admitted. ‘They make everyone look like a teenager playing "gangsta.” Ugh.’ She shuddered.

‘I just came to tell Sue that I’ve been relieved of my position,’ Kent said meekly.

‘For roleplaying as a sexy seventies basketball player? ‘Candi asked.

‘For dunking after he had an argument,’ Kent said, and shrugged. ‘Firing people is how he stamps his feet.’

‘Congratulations,’ Laura said warmly. ‘You should take Sue out to celebrate.’

***

‘What are you going to do now?’ Sue asked.

They were lay prone on a blanket in the park, surrounded by people, and pretending to pay attention to the concert that was playing as the sun sank into the horizon.

‘Ben and I have been talking about a consultancy,’ Kent said. ‘He has a lot of contacts with dubious foreign nationals.’

‘And you have proved yourself surprisingly well connected and willing to work with both sides of the house,’ Sue said.

‘Something like that,’ Kent said. ‘Plus… the diary.’

Sue chuckled. ‘Oh yes. Mike might not like either of you but he certainly has quite an image of you both.’

They had both taken off their shoes. Kent stroked her foot with his.

‘We’re thinking of asking Dan to join us,’ Kent said. ‘He’s clearly very unhappy with his current position and he’s got a lot of media contacts now.’

Sue looked at him. ‘Dan. Not me?’

Kent looked at her. He was quiet for a few seconds. ‘You’re happy where you are. Last time we were working together as well as dating. Perhaps that didn’t help.’

‘I thought you held that was my fault for being “gun shy” when you pushed me for a commitment,’ Sue said.

‘I didn’t mean to,’ he said. ‘Perhaps I did.’

‘You did.’

Kent sighed. ‘Then I apologise. I won’t do it again.’

‘Good.’

They fell quiet. Not quite uneasy but not quite comfortable.

Sue picked a blade of grass and turning it over in her fingers.

‘Kent.’

‘Hmm?’

‘I love you.’

The End.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
